Rini's Horrible Death
by Queen of the Ramen
Summary: Rini dies a horrible death! YAY!
1. The Setup

OMGWTFBUSTED! My friend totally yelled at me for posting this under her name (Yaoi Mistress Little Washu ya'll go yell at her for me! LOL!)! So now i'm posting in under my name... hope u enjoy it!

Serena rubbed the bump on her head. Once again as she had been about to receive a kiss from her beloved Darien, that brat Rini had fallen from the sky, and ruined a perfectly good day. She glared at Rini, who was receiving a piggy back ride from her father. Correction, future father. She knew Rini was her and Darien's child, and she should have had loving feelings towards her, but she didn't. All she felt was annoyance, anger, and hate. That's right, she hated the little brat. A smile crossed her face as she began thinking of a plan to get rid of that little pest for good...  
  
Rini looked around the beach confused. "Serena, you said Darien was going to meet us here! Did you mess up again meatball head?"  
  
Serena smiled down calmly at the pink haired parasite. "He's waiting for us in that cave." she said, gesturing at an opening in the rocks near them, about large enough for two grown men to enter side by side. "He's probably finishing up the last touches for the party..." Serena let a hand fly to her mouth in mock surprise.  
  
"A party for me?" Rini cried.  
  
"Oh no, I wasn't supposed to say anything about it!" Serena moaned. "Promise you'll act surprised when you see it?"  
  
"I promise..." Rini smirked.  
  
Rini entered the cave, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. "Hey, I don't see Darien in here!" she cried, just as Serena crashed the stone down on the back of her diabolically pink head. Rini's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the cave floor, unconscious.  
  
Serena quickly put two fingers on her wrist to feel for a pulse. "Good, it's still there. I'd hate for the fun to be over so soon..."  
  
When Rini came to she was lying on a wooden table with metal shackles on her wrists and ankles to keep her from escaping. At first she didn't know where she was, but as she squinted into the darkness she recognized that she was still in the cave. "Serena..." she moaned. "Where are you? What's happening?"  
  
Serena stepped from out of the shadows and walked to Rini's side. "Are you comfortable, my otome?" she sneered.  
  
"What are you doing? What's happening!?" Rini began to reach for her transformation brooch, at least the chains allowed her enough slack to do that, but there was only empty space where it once had been. She cried out in despair.  
  
"Looking for this?" Serena held up the pink heart shaped brooch in her right hand before casually tossing it over her shoulder.  
"What are you going to do to me? Why are you doing this?" Rini began crying and large sobs began to shake her small frame.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm just getting revenge." There was an unnatural gleam in Serena's eyes. "Revenge on all those times you bothered me. Revenge for all the times you got between me and Darien. Revenge for all those times you tried to steal my beloved away!" With that last remark she slapped Rini, leaving a red hand mark across the young girls right cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena..." Rini struggled to catch her breath between sobs. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"I'm afraid sorry isn't going to work this time, bitch."


	2. The Death

Serena walked to the side of the cave and picked up a black case that was sitting there. She set the case down on the chair next to the table and opened it up. Rini couldn't see what was in the case but she could see what was taken out, a small gleaming silver hand saw. She gulped in fear and began to struggle against her restraints.  
  
Serena took hold of one of Rini's flailing hands and laid it flat against the table, the palm facing upwards. She placed the teeth of the saw against the base of the pinky. She smirked before growling "This is for daring to touch my Darien-chan." She quickly began to saw into the tender finger.  
  
Rini screamed in agony. The pain was unbearable, much worse than anything that had been inflicted upon her during the times she had fought as a Sailor Scout, much much worse. Just as she was about to pass out from the pain Serena stopped the sawing, and held up the newly severed pinky in triumph.  
  
"Now lets do the other nine." she said, grinning broadly.  
  
Nine fingers later and quite a few punches, pinches, and slaps to keep her conscious, Rini was fingerless. From the little black case on the chair Serena withdrew a scalpel.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Rini gulped, barely having the strength to stay conscious.  
  
"Only one more thing." Serena murmured. "Now there is only the task of taking out the heart that dared to think it could love my soul mate, my one true love, my Darien!"  
  
Rini was dead before it was fully removed, which was probably the best for her sake anyhow. When the heart was fully removed Serena threw it down up the ground and repeatedly trod upon it and spit upon it.  
  
She exited the cave with the black case and transformed into Sailor Moon. Using her Moon Tiara Magic she caused a landslide which collapsed the cave. She detransformed and used her Luna Pen to disguise herself as being entirely free from blood and gore, herself and her clothes completely clean, and the black case as her school bag. When she got home she immediately went to her bathroom, locked the door, and took off the disguise. After an hour long bath she was finally clean enough to wrap a towel around herself and make her way to her room. She made Luna leave the room while she put on a fuku and stashed the case in her secret hiding place, which not even Luna or Darien knew about. Opening the door she assumed her cheery disposition again. "Okay Luna, you can come in now, I'm fully clothed."  
  
Luna slunk into the room and leapt onto the bed. "Honestly, why I must leave the room every time you get dressed is beyond me...."  
  
Serena just let out an exaggerated sigh and began balancing a pencil on her nose.  
  
"Have you seen Rini lately?" Luna curled her tail around her legs and looked up at Serena. "She hasn't been home all day."  
  
"She went back to her own time this morning." Serena said, letting the pencil drop to the floor.  
  
Luna gasped in shock. "Without saying goodbye!?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "Who knows why the little brat does anything? Anyway, she took all her clothes and Luna P with her, so maybe she's gone for good..."  
  
Luna frowned in dismay. "Serena, that's your future daughter you're talking about!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...." Serena muttered.  
  
"Serena, lunch!" Ikuko called from downstairs.  
  
Serena raced downstairs to reach the food, Luna trailing behind her... "Mmm, it look delicious Mom!" she said, before digging in.  
  
Luna sighed. "Oh well..." she thought. "If I know Rini, she'll come back soon enough."  
  
And they never saw her again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
